Lech
by sweetfur
Summary: All the years of holding in their lust for each other, has come out. Stan and Kyle take a walk and end up frisking around in the snow. StanKyle. Please reveiw!


**Stan/Kyle**

**One cold chilly day (really early), something snapped in Kyle's mind. Lech.**

**Lech: **

**(noun) man with strong sexual desires**

I first found that 'Lech' means lust. Then I looked it up again and got that. XD

My 2nd Fanfic. I just felt like writing something quick. So here is 'Lech'.

Disclaimer- I do not own South Park

This story may be pretty easy to predict, sorry about that! I just felt like writing some thing. It probably isn't that good, but I had fun writing it and that's what matters, right? XD Anyway I hope that you will enjoy reading this. If you don't I will hunt you down and...poke you. X3 Sorry, I am being random. D This story is kind of weird. / I wrote it at 11:00 pm. Sorry if it is kinda bad in some parts. XD

Please review! ;)

Stan and Kyle are so cuyyyyyte together.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own South Park

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stan moved his hand in a circle, scratching now and then, at the old dog's chest. Sparky had fallen asleep and was drooling on the carpet. His tongue was lolling out, his head resting on Stan's lap. He was bored out of his mind. It was early in the morning, around 5:00. The fucking dog had got him up, pleading to be scratched. Now Stan was sitting on the floor, wide awake. The clock was making its hallow clicking sound in the hall. The rest of the house was dead quiet. His parents were asleep still and now that Shelly was in college, the house was drained of the constant '90s music she liked. He almost missed it. Almost. A string of drool dropped onto Stan's hand.

"Ahhh, sick Sparky!" He growled, shoving the dog off his lap.

Stan yawned. He suddenly felt sleepy. Its still early. _Guess I could still sleep some more,_ he thought to himself. He wiped his hand on his plaid boxers, and got up, carefully stepping over Sparky. He slipped into bed. Sleep had barely found him, when Stan heard a crunching sound outside. Someone was walking under his window. Who the hell would that be at this hour? Sparky still snored away, unaware of the person in the yard. That damn dog couldn't guard a chicken coop if his life deepened on it.

Stan sighed and rolled over, hoping it was just a really big dog or something down there.He could hardly keep his eyes open anymore. Pulling the covers up over himself farther, and snuggling down in the warm bed, he dozed off.

SMACK. Stan jolted up, startled. He looked at the digital clock on his bed side table. 5:26 am. He had only slept for 8 minutes. Godamnit. What the hell had woken him up? He didn't have to think long at all. A second later there was another SMACK on the window. What in the world? Then Stan remembered the footsteps he had heard. The person down there must be throwing pebbles at his window. Sitting up slowly, resting on one elbow, and peering out the window with blurry eyes, Stan surveyed the yard below. Blinking, he saw that there _was_ someone down there .He strained my eyes, trying to see who. It was Kyle. Kyle was his best friend. He had always, secretly liked him as a bit more then a friend. No one knew that Stan felt that way. Numerous times he had thought about telling him, but then Stan would remember that Kyle had a girlfriend. There was no way that he was gay. Hell, Stan didn't even know if _he _was gay. Stan only liked Kyle.

"What are you doing?" Stan groaned, opening the window a little so they could talk. "What's wrong?"

"Come on down. We can go for a walk, and I can explain." Kyle said, not meeting Stan's sleep clouded eyes.

"A walk?"he asked stupidly. "Why do you want to take a walk at 5:30 am?"

Kyle had already went around the side of the house. Stan gave a frustrated sigh that no one heard and shut the window with a clunk.

Stan had no idea what the hell Kyle wanted, but he got dressed in 45 seconds flat. He was just pulling a hat over his raven black hair, when he felt a tug on his pants. Stan looked down to see Sparky. The dog stared up at him with that "I want that" look in his eyes. Shit. He wanted to be walked. Sparky could tell Stan was going out. Stan rolled his eyes and headed quietly downstairs, Sparky at his heels. The kitchen smelled strongly of lemon dish soap. It was enough to wake up a dead man on Insomnia medication. When they got to the front hall, Stan feeling much more awake, he grabbed Sparky's leash off the hook, clipped it to the leather collar around Sparky's neck and checked himself in the mirror, to make sure that he didn't have any sleep in his eyes. He always did that, check himself in the mirror before seeing Kyle. He knew it was a pretty gay thing to do, but screw it, it was an old habit by now, something that he couldn't just stop doing.

Stan opened the front door slowly, to be met with Kyle's deep green eyes. Something in his lower stomach quivered in excitement, but he pushed the feeling away. Neither said anything as Stan ushered his dog out the door and closed it slowly. When he turned around, he was once again met with those brilliant eyes. This time he was ready for it, swallowing the feeling before it even came, twisting up from his lower stomach. They started walking towards Stark's Pond. They said nothing. Each of them looked at the ground, trapped in their own little world. They walked in silence, the very first streak of sunlight, gleaming red off the powdery snow. It was odd, today the snow was poofy and light, powdering up around their legs as the three of them walked. After night the snow was usually crusty, hard and unforgiving to the feet that tread on it.

They walked on in silence still, approaching the pond. The water was frozen over with a thick layer of ice, trapping whatever might live in there, in the murky depths. The snow where they were standing was at least two feet high, maybe more, and Stan's legs were getting tired, pushing threw the packed white powder.

Stan stopped and so did Kyle, who turned to face him. _Those eyes_. Stan drew in a quite breath and let it out, the mist floating into Kyle's face.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Stan asked, tentatively. His friend had not spoken the whole 20 minute walk.

At first Kyle said nothing, but then something flickered in his emerald eyes. A devilish smile played across his face. He licked his lips with the tip of his tongue.

Stan watched him, with growing arousal. He tried to swallow the emotion down, but this time it didn't work.

Kyle, stared back, he knew what Stan felt. He knew so _damn_ well. A little snap went off in Kyle's mind, or perhaps not his mind, at the moment he wasn't exactly thinking with that area of his body.

"This." Kyle rasped

Kyle lunged, and the next thing Stan knew, he was trapped below Kyle and Kyle's tongue was down his throat. Kyle pinned Stan down, holding down his arms, giving into his lust at last. Kyle was kissing Stan with so much passion it almost hurt. But in a good kind of way. Stan could feel his best friends whole body digging him into the snow, every part. He moaned and held Kyle's head in his hands, kissing him back and matching the other boy's lust. Kyle ran his tongue around Stans mouth, feeling every part of it, running it up and down his teeth, while with his hands, grabbing the back of Stans coat. Oh, how long he had wanted to do this. And Stan was _kissing him back_. After awhile Kyle sat up, with a moan of protest from Stan. Kyle pulled Stan up into a sitting postion and held him, holding hm as tight as he could. He still didn't feel close enough. Stan grabbed Kyle back, a single tear of emotion trailing down his right cheek. Stan saw that Kyle was crying a little too. Soon they were holding each other tightly, laughing and crying. Each one thinking _he likes me_. Stan suddenly pushed Kyle down in the snow again, letting his tongue dart in and out of his friends mouth. When they both came up for breath they started laughing.

"I-I love you, is what I wanted to say." Kyle said looking at the messy snow around them.

Stan's heart stopped. Could it be true? Something in those magical green eyes told him that Kyle was sincere.

Stan leaned into him, pushing him back against the snow, kissing him deeply, telling him with his mouth that he felt the same way. Kyle understood.

After another minute, Kyle stood up laughing and brushing snow off himself, he helped Stan up and brushed the clinging white stuff off of him too.

"You should have seen the look on your face when I told you I loved you!" Kyle chortled. "It was priceless!"

"Just like those kisses." Stan replied slyly. Kyle grinned.

Stan bent to pick up Sparky's leash-but it was gone.

"Uh-oh..." He sighed, "Looks like Sparky ran off."

"Got too hot for him did it?" Kyle purred. Stan snaked his arm around Kyle's waist, loving how the fabric felt on his cold fingertips. He gazed into Kyle's green eyes. He guessed this lech had always been there. He just had to find it. And he was glad he had.

"Looks like we'll have to go looking for him!"Stan sing-songed.

Red sunlight slanted off the two friends as the sunrose slowly. There may not be much light yet, but Stan's day was as bright as a fire already.


End file.
